


I'll Be Back For You

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: Would love a Daryl, I would really love for Daryl to get the reader a horse, like he out on a hunt and comes across a friendly horse and thinks it would help cheer up his girlfriend who feeling sad and a little depressed.Summary: Daryl leaves the reader to go on a run. The reader is sad and depressed about it. Daryl comes back from the run with a stray horse he found. The reader takes the horse in and loves her gift. Later that day Daryl and the reader reunite after days apart. Loving smut ensues.





	I'll Be Back For You

Daryl looked over at his girlfriend, Y/N. She was staring sadly out the window of the bedroom you shared at the hilltop, watching as the rain poured down onto the glass.

“You know I wouldn’t go if they didn’t need me to,” Daryl said, yet again.

You said nothing, just continued to watch the rainfall, just like your heart. You hated every time he had to leave. You wouldn’t apologize for that.

“Yeah, I know,” you said, half-heartedly.

Daryl walked over to you and sat beside you on the bench.

His hand came to your chin and he gently pulled at it.

“Hey,” he said, softly.

You looked over at him with sad eyes, allowing him to turn your head toward him.

“Don’t make me leave you like this… It’s hard enough,” he said, sadness in his eyes.

He hated seeing you so sad. But, he had no choice. They needed supplies and he was one of the only capable fighters the hilltop had right now.

You sighed, looking down, feeling guilty for making him feel bad.

You nodded, sadly, looking back up at him.

“I know. I’m sorry. I just miss you so much when you’re gone…” you admitted.

He nodded back at you with the same sad eyes.

“I miss you like hell too, Y/N. It’s only a few days… I promise I’ll be back for you,” he said, caressing the side of your face with his hand.

You nuzzled into it and closed your eyes, trying to memorize every second of it.

He cupped your face and leaned his lips down to yours. He kissed them softly, before slowly plunging his tongue deep inside your mouth. He took hold of your tongue and swirled his, lovingly. You melted into his kiss, loving the way he swirled his tongue around yours, protecting it with his own.

For a second you forgot the pang in your heart and focused on his kiss.

There was a knock at the door.

Daryl swirled his tongue around yours faster and with more passion a few more times before reluctantly pulling his lips off of yours.

“Come in,” Daryl shouted, looking towards the door.

The door opened. Jesus walked in, standing just on the inside of the doorway.

“You ready? I figured we should leave soon if we want to keep the daylight on our side,” Jesus said.

Jesus looked over at you and nodded his head down in respect, bowing slightly, before looking back up at you.

“Hey, Y/N,” he said.

You nodded.

“Hey,” you said, half-heartedly to him.

Daryl nodded to Jesus.

“Yeah. Just give me a minute. I’ll meet you downstairs,” Daryl said, nodding, his face resolved.

Jesus nodded.

“Alright, I’ll meet you down there,” Jesus said, dipping back out and shutting the door.

Daryl turned his attention back to you. He looked into your sad eyes with his own and took a deep breath. His thumb caressed the side of your face as he stared down at your angelic face.

“I’ll miss you,” he said, trying again to get you to cheer up.

You looked up and muster a small smile and nodded, nuzzling into his hand again.

“I’ll miss you, too,” you said, staring up into his eyes as you fought back tears.

He closed his eyes and pushed his lips to yours for one more slow, hungry, kiss before pulling his lips back off of yours. It took all he had to force himself to leave you, especially with the saviors out there.

He forced himself to turn and walk towards the door. He could feel your sad eyes on him.

He turned around, his hand on the door, and looked at you with determination in his eyes.

“I’ll be back for you, Y/N. I promise,” he said.

He looked at you and watched you nod. You tried to convince yourself he was right, you had to convince yourself he was right.

He nodded and forced himself to walk out the door. He shut it and his heart fell when he heard you start to cry. He wanted nothing more than to go in there and make it all better. But, he had a job to do. He walked down to meet Jesus and the two of them headed out on their run.

\-----

The days went by slowly for you. You tried to get through your menial tasks with as much gusto as you could muster. You helped Maggie with the gardening and dinner duty, making sure everyone had something to eat.

Two days had gone by.

You stared longingly at the big gate, that remained closed, looking at the sun setting.

You felt a hand on your shoulder.

You looked over at Maggie looked back at you with hardened, but kind eyes.

“I’m sure they’ll be back tomorrow,” she said to you.

You looked over at her and mustered a smile, looking back at the gate as night began to fall.

You had trouble sleeping that night. You tossed and turned all night, trying to push the visions of what could have happened to him out of your mind.

You tried to remind yourself that he would be fine.

You awoke early that morning, rising with the sun. You went down and outside to the garden, starting to harvest some tomatoes that had grown to full size. You picked them slowly and put them in your nearby basket.

You heard the guards atop the gate yelling to one another.

“Open the gates!” the man at the top of the gate yelled down.

You looked up to see two of the men from the hilltop at the bottom of the gate run and open the huge wooden doors.

Your heart lept into your throat. You stood up and wiped your hands on your jeans, staring over at the opening gate.

There he was.

You smiled the biggest smile you had in days as you watched Daryl and Jesus walk through the gate. You noticed Daryl was holding a rope, you followed it and saw him leading in a beautiful Chestnut colored horse. The horse had bags sloped around its back, full of things they had scavenged you guessed.

You ripped the gloves off your hands, throwing them on the ground and ran over to him with a big smile on your face.

You smiled when he saw you running over to him.

You ran into his arms, wrapping yours arm him, hugging him so tight.

He huffed and stepped back, catching the two of you before you fell over.

He kissed your neck and hugged you tightly with his one arm around you.

You finally let go of your tight grip and dropped back to your feet, his arm still around you.

You looked deep into his eyes, getting lost in the sight of him.

“I missed you, so much!” you said, so happy he was home.

He nodded and smiled.

“I missed you too, Y/N,” he said leaning down to give you a slow, kiss.

You heard the horse behind him rattle its breath and shaking its mane as if it was waiting impatiently to be introduced. You leaned back, pulling your lips off his and looked behind him at the horse.

“What’s this?” you asked, looking back at him with confusion.

Daryl patted your back and dropped his hand, turning and looking at the horse.

“This is for you…” he said, smiling to himself as he looked back into your still confused eyes.

“Me?” you asked, walking over to the horse.

Jesus came over and started to unsaddle the horse of the bags they had her help them carry.

“Daryl told me you used to ride. When he saw her he just couldn’t resist bringing her with us,” Jesus said, looking over at Daryl with a wary grin.

You looked back over at Daryl who laughed.

Jesus pushed one of the bags over his own shoulder and began to walk past you two.

He nodded politely at you and continued to walk toward the camp, starting to unload their findings.

You looked over at the horse and walked towards her. You stuck your hand out under her mouth, allowing her to sniff you. You smiled wider when the horse nibbled at your hand. You raise your hand and gently placed it on her nose, which had a long white strip of hair down it.

“She’s beautiful!” you said, running your hand slowly up and down her nose.

“I know how much you hate when I’m gone. And I know you miss riding. I saw her drinking at a river on our way back. I immediately thought of you. She didn’t run from me either, ya think she would have. It’s almost like she knew she belonged with us,” Daryl said.

You walked around to the horse’s side, running your hand down its side and slowly down to its hind leg. You were careful not to startle her. You ran your hand down her back leg and when you reached its hoof, she raised it easily to you. She was so trusting for a horse, especially in this world.

You noticed shoes on her feet.

“She’s been broken,” you said, running your hand back up her side and to her nose again.

She muffled her breath and shook her head up and down into your hand, happily lifting her front feet up and done, dancing lightly.

You laughed and pet her some more.

Daryl came back around behind you and wrapped his arms around your stomach, resting his chin on your shoulder, happily watching you and the horse get along.

You nuzzled your body back into his, leaning yours back into his touch. You wrapped your arms around his that held you and looked up at him as you leaned your head back on his shoulder.

“Thank you,” you said smiling up at him.

He shook the hair in his eyes and looked down at you with a sweet smile.

“You’re welcome,” he said leaning down to give you a short kiss.

You both looked back at the new member of your family and laughed when she started to dance with her two front feet again, staying still even though neither of you were holding onto her makeshift halter.

“What do ya think we should name her?” he asked, whispering in your ear.

It created shivers across your skin, but you paid attention to the task at hand.

“Hmm…” you said, laughing again as you watch the horse pranced around, turning around fully a few times.

“How about… Dancer?” you asked, looking up at him with innocent glee.

Daryl nodded and smiled down at you.

You were so fucking cute.

“Dancer it is,” he said, leaning down to take your lips into his.

He plunged his tongue deep into your mouth taking hold of your tongue and rapidly twirling it around and around. He staggered a little, catching his footing as he got lost in your kiss. He had missed you so bad and the feeling was mutual.

You moaned and closed your eyes, getting lost in his kiss.

He swirled his tongue around yours faster and with more need with every lap. Your heads swirling together in synchronicity as you got lost in each other.

You heard the horse neigh and muffle its breath again, stomping its right front foot into the dirt.

You broke your kiss and looked over at her.

Daryl wasted no time and press his lips to the side of your neck, devouring it slowly.

You ran your hand up into his hair, massaging it lovingly, loving the feeling of his lips all over you again.

You patted his arms wrapped around you with your other hand.

“I think we should get her to the stable,” you said to Daryl.

Daryl growled and bit your neck, sucking on it another minute before pulling them off your skin.

He looked over at the horse then back at you.

“I see how it is…” he said, with a teasing smile.

You laughed and wiggled out of his arms, taking the lead rope in your hand, petting her nose as you stood facing Daryl.

Dancer nipped at your shoulder, playfully, as if to say thank you.

You giggled at the sensation.

Truth be told you had horses here, sure. But, they were more soldiers than anything. Most didn’t do well when it came to barrel racing, which is what you used to love to do in the old world.

You grabbed Daryl’s hand with your free hand and locked hands with his. You walked toward the stable, the lead rope in one hand and Daryl’s hand in the other. Dancer followed behind you two, every so often nipping playfully at the back of your shirt.

“Hey. Off my woman,” Daryl said to the horse, jokingly.

You laughed wholeheartedly.

“It’s just her way of saying thanks. I think she is happy to be here,” you said to him, beaming.

Daryl’s heart melted a little more for you as if he didn’t already love you enough.

You walked over into the stables, Daryl opened the door so you two could walk inside. You walked past the half-dozen horses the Hilltop kept to the stall in the back right corner. You looked over at it and grimaced at the sight of its disarray.

“I’ll have to clean it. But it will do,” you said, walking her into the gated area.

You immediately went to work finding it a food and water bucket.

You reached down to grab an empty black bucket that was in the corner, shaking it free of the dirt and hay that had settled inside it. When you stood back up Daryl was behind you wrapping his arms back around you.

“I’m going to go help Jesus unload the supplies,” he whispered into your ear, swaying you in his arms.

You looked up at him and smiled, nodding.

“Okay,” you said.

He looked down at your happy face and smiled back.

“I love ya, Y/N,” he said, simply.

Your eyes turned serious and you nodded back.

“I love you too, Daryl. So, much,” you said.

“I told ya I’d be back,” he said, nuzzling his chin into your shoulder.

You nodded, peering up into his sincere eyes.

“I’m so glad. I missed you so much!” you said, complaining a little in your response.

Daryl nodded and looked back over at Dancer who was already mowing down on the hay she had found.

“Maybe she will help. You know, when I have to leave,” he said, hugging you tighter at the thought.

You nodded in understanding and hugged him back tightly.

“Maybe. But, you don’t have to leave again for a while, right?” you asked with scared eyes.

He shook his head.

“Nah. What we found, we should be able to live on for a while,” he said, calming your fears.

You nodded, taking a deep breath as relief spread through your body.

“Don’t worry, Y/N… I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always come back for ya,” he said, looking deep into your eyes, trying to convince you both that that would always be true.

You smiled as you realized what he was doing and nuzzled your head back further onto his shoulder.

“Kiss me, again,” you asked, with needy eyes.

He growled and pushed his lips to yours without any hesitation. He pushed his tongue deep into your mouth and grabbed hold of your tongue. He swirled it around and around, deeply a few more times before pulling his lips off you.

“I really should go help Jesus,” he said, reluctantly.

You sighed and nodded.

“Okay. I’ll be here. I want to see what she knows,” you said, looking excitedly back over at Dancer as she ate.

He smiled at your happiness, looking down at you, so in love, as you watched the horse.

His arms unwrapped from your body and his hands patted your stomach.

“Okay… I’ll come back and get ya in a while,” he said.

He leaned in and whispered into your ear as his hands delved under your shirt to caress your stomach, getting a semi hard on as his hands made contact with your skin for the first time in days.

“I’ve been thinkin’ about ya too much the last few days. I’m gonna need ya… soon,” he said into your ear.

You looked over at him with a smirk on your face as you noticed the darkness in your eyes.

You turned around and wrapped your hands around his shoulders, linking your hands together loosely behind his neck. You looked up at him with playful glee as you felt his hands come to the small of your back.

“Well, let me see how she rides and then maybe I’ll just have to ride you, Mr. Dixon,” you said smirking at his lustful eyes.

His eyes turned even darker and he nodded, getting even harder at the suggestion.

His hands came up to cup your face and he walked you both into the back stable wall. He pushed his knee in between your legs and rubbed his erection up and down your leg.

This turned you on, immediately.

He glared you down and smirked as your eyes shifted from playful to lust.

“Maybe?” he asked, smirking as he pushed his tongue deep inside your mouth again.

He took control of your mouth, growling when he heard you moan at his erection on your thigh. He hit his hips into you a few times as his tongue swirled around yours passionately. He swirled it around and around yours until he felt your hips buck up and your fingers grip the back of his vest, moaning to him in need.

His lips came off yours and he sunk his hips into yours, smirking at the look in your eye.

His index finger came to trace the sides of your face up and down as he stared at his actions.

His eyes came back to yours.

“Good, now we’re both turned on,” he said, hitting into you a few more times before stepping back and away from your body.

He turned to leave before he opened the wooden pen door and he turned to look at you, with dark, purposeful eyes.

“Later. Count on it,” he said, looking you up and down thinking about what he wanted to do to you before his eyes came back to yours.

He nodded and left, shutting the pen door behind him.

You bit your lip, pushing your hands back to the stable wall, arching your body out to as you reluctantly watched him leave.

You were still lost in your thoughts for him when you heard Dance neigh. You looked over and straightened up.

“Right. Let’s make sure you’re fed properly, Dancer,” you said, walking over to pet her nose. You grab a bucket and walked out of the pen to find the bag of oats.

You made sure she had food and water and after that, you took her out to the rink that had already existed before the days went to hell. It was small, just one lone pole in the middle. But, you could ride a little here.

You tied her lead rope to the pole and you two walked about the pen, getting to know one another. You told her your name and your story of how you came to be here. She neighed and agreed with you, nodding her head every so often. This made you laugh and then she would nip at your shoulder.

After a while, you turned to her, with your hand on the side of her face.

“Should we give it a try?” you asked, running your hand up to pat her back.

Dancer nodded and neighed, pushing her nose insistently into you.

You laughed.

“Okay,” you said.

You untied the lead rope from that was tied to her halter.

You walked over to the side of the small pen and grabbed a step stool that was sitting on the ground. You walked over to it and picked it up. You brought it over to Dancer and set it down.

You stepped onto it, steadying both your feet. You swung the rope halter around the back of her neck and to her back. You gripped the bottom of her mane with your right hand. You jumped up with your right foot and quickly catapulted yourself up onto her back. You swiftly repositioned your hips and gripped her back slightly with your thighs. You looked up and straightened the holster rope, gripping both the left and right sides of the rope as you adjusted.

You gave her a slight kick with your heel, lifting the holster rope and pushing it down onto her, gesturing for her to go. She started to walk, circling around the small pen at a slow gallop. You got used to each other and soon you wanted to test her out at full speed.

You remembered the back area of the hilltop, behind the house, towards the back sides of the gated community. Daryl had claimed it as his own for a place away from others when he needed it. He had set up a small tent near a fire pit he had built with his own hands. There was a sizable meadow back there.

You turned Dancer toward the gate, riding up alongside it. You unlocked it and did another circle while it swung open. You directed her to the exit and you two were free. Dancer sped up a little as you navigated her through the town. You pulled the halter back, forcing her to back down on her speed. She was good with direction.

You walked to the back of the meadow before you kicked your heel into her harder and got her into a trot. You trotted around the space for a while before starting to gallop. She rode like a dream! You were so lost in the ride that you didn’t notice Daryl walk back to the back of the pasture.

He stared over at you with a smile on his face, so happy to see the big smile on yours as you rode around on your new horse. You galloped her from side to side, happy to see her agility. You slowed her down back to a walk, noticing her starting to breathe heavy.

You heard someone clapping. You looked up and noticed Daryl standing there, smiling at you in awe.

He walked toward you, cocking his head to the side.

“Ya didn’t tell me you were so good, Y/N,” he said, impressed.

You bowed your head, before looking back up and laughing happily at him. You stretched out and pet Dancer’s mane as you held her in place.

“You want a ride?” you asked.

His eyes turned dark for a second with a smirk.

“Depends on what you mean, Y/N,” he said, with dangerous eyes.

You rolled your eyes and smiled.

“On the horse, Daryl. Come on, I’ll give you a ride back up to the stables,” you said.

Daryl looked over at the horse’s back and looked over at you uneasy.

“I don’t know, Y/N. I don’t really ride horse much. They tend to spook on me,” he said, getting nervous.

You laughed and cocked your head, wincing your one eye closed as you blocked out the sunlight that hit your face.

“Imagine that. Something Daryl Dixon is scared of,” you said with a smirk to yourself.

Daryl’s eyes snapped up to yours with slight anger.

“I never said I was scared,” he said defensively, puffing his chest out in defense.

“Then get up here, already!” you said with a smile as you extended your hand down to him.

He huffed and took a deep breath. He walked over, grabbed your hand and swung himself over. You felt him start to topple behind you.

You reached behind you and grabbed his hands, wrapping his arms around the core of your body.

“Hold on to me,” you said, looking back at him.

He gripped your body as he scooted up into your back.

You held Dancer still with the reigns and gripped her with your thighs as you stayed steady for Daryl as he steadied himself out.

You felt his hips come up and connect with your ass and his hands coming back to your sides, as he found his steady spot on the horse, gripping his thighs into the horse and holding onto you.

You looked back with a sweet smile.

“Ready?” you asked, with a glint of playfulness in your eye.

He looked over at you and nodded, avoiding letting you see his discomfort.

You nodded back and turned forward, kicking into Dancer with your heel.

Dancer took off at a trot, which was much too fast for Daryl’s liking. You smiled as you felt his arms wrap tightly around you again as he held on for dear life. His chin hit your shoulder as he wrapped into you. You smiled at the feeling of his stubble on your shoulder and cheek.

You slowed Dancer down as you got to the stables. You stopped her. You looked over at Daryl who was still locked onto you.

“Thought you weren’t into PDA, Dixon. People are gonna think you’re gonna take me right here,” you said looking at him then down to his arms wrapped around you.

Daryl let his grip loose and used you to help him swing off the horse. You swung around and sat expertly on the horse’s back with both feet dangling a minute. You pushed your hand out. Daryl took it and you jumped off, smiling as his hands came immediately to your waist to steady you.

“Not that I would mind,” you said, still flirting with him.

His slightly ashamed eyes went dark and playful again.

He leaned his body into yours, pressing his hips into yours as he pinned your bodies together. He moved his face in closer to yours as he peered down at you with fire in his eyes.

“Is it my turn to play with you now, Y/N?” he asked, his hands running down to grab your ass.

You looked around, surprised he was being so bold.

You saw a few people avert their eyes, that had obviously been looking.

You looked back at Daryl and cocked your head, your hands slightly running up and down his chest.

“What has gotten into you, Daryl? You usually never let people see us,” you said.

His eyes got harder and he walked you back till you hit the outside wall of the stable. Your back hit it and you gasped in surprise as he pinned your core with his. He looked over at you examining your beautiful face and smile. He looked around, before looking back at you.

He took your right hand in his hand and kissed your hand.

“I don’t care who sees, Y/N. You’re mine,” he said crashing his lips to yours and pushing his tongue deep into your mouth.

You easily accepted it, moaning softly as you opened your mouth and let his tongue inside. He took quick control over your tongue, sucking and swirling it around so deep and slow. Your free hand gripped at his side and rubbed it up and down as your tongue feverishly chased him. You felt his growing erection against your core and you groaned louder.

You kissed him a few more times before groaning and forcing his lips off yours. You pushed him slowly back by his sternum and his lips came off of yours. You could tell by his hungry eyes he forgot where the two of you were. You smiled sweetly at that. You leaned up and softly kissed him a few more times before leaning back into the stable wall again.

“Why don’t I go put her away and I’ll meet you upstairs?” you asked, cocking your head to the side as you watched your index finger trail down the buttons of his black shirt.

He licked his lips and nodded, hitting his core into you again before stepping back. He looked you up and down.

“Hurry,” he said, before turning and stalking off to your bedroom.

You sighed and smiled happily as you watched him walk away, his eyes angry with frustrated lust.

You looked back over at Dancer who shook her head and neighed. You smiled and shook your head, walking back over to lead her back inside the stable to her pen. You locked her away and pet her nose.

“I promise, same time tomorrow,” you said giving her another pat before walking out of the stables.

You walked over to the well and pumped a small bucket of water, washing your hands and arms off. You splashed some on your face before heading back up to the house.

You walked back to the house and up the stairs. You opened and closed your bedroom door, absentmindedly turning around as you unbuttoned your flannel shirt.

“I’m going to have to get a saddle if I want to ride her proper,” you said, ripping your shirt off and throwing it in the hamper.

“I’ve got something you can ride,” you heard Daryl’s gravel voice.

You turned around and smiled.

There was Daryl laying naked under the sheet. He was sideways with his head propped on his hand which was held up by his elbow on the mattress. He looked over at you with dead serious eyes.

“Is that right?” you asked, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping your jeans and shimmying them off.

You kicked out of your boots and jeans and stripped your feet of their socks. You walked over to him in just your black bra and panties.

You stood in front of him, glaring him down as you reached behind you and unclasped your bra. You dropped each strap from each shoulder and threw it to the floor. You looked down at your wet panties and brought your hands to the hems, shimmying out of them, slowly for his benefit.

You leaned all the way forward, giving him a clear view of your chest as you wiggled in front of him. He bit his lip and chewed on it rapidly and looked nervously into your eyes. You were so fucking beautiful, sometimes he didn’t know how he deserved someone like you.

You noticed his change and smirked slowly straightening your body back up.

You grabbed the sheet and pulled it off the bed. Your eyes roamed his muscular body up and down and to his huge cock which was so hard for you. You got so wet. You stared at it while rubbing your thighs together, getting wetter.

You looked back up at his nervous gaze, the one he always gave you when you took him in in full naked sight.

You two hadn’t been sleeping together long. You loved how shy he was about his body. But, you had no fucking idea why. He was hands down the best lay you had ever had in your life! And the orgasms he gave you were out of this world! He was the most attentive lover you had ever had.

You climbed up the bed and smiled as Daryl laid on his back, watching you.

You quickly straddled him, swinging your left leg over his stomach and resting your core on it.

You looked down and smiled when you saw his eyes shift again. His hands ran up your sides, feeling you out. You slowly rode him and bit your lip.

“Mmmm… I love the way you touch me,” you said, encouraging him.

“Ya?” he asked, slowly moving his hands to your breasts where he desperately wanted them to be.

You moaned happily as you felt his hands on your breasts slowly rubbing around them.

“Yes!” you cried out as he pinched your nipples.

You shot your eyes to his, noticing his dark eyes and his still restrained body.

You leaned down and ghosted his lips with yours, his hands came back to your sides. You rested your forearms onto his chest and looked up at him.

“Daryl. Don’t be shy. I want you to fuck me like you want to. Okay?” you asked, pleading with him as you got wet at the thought of his dominance.

He nodded and licked his lips his hands coming down to grip your ass. He rubbed it up and down roughly, hitting his cock up into you suggestively, glaring into your eyes.

You looked back at it on your ass and then back up at Daryl.

You squirmed and readjusted. You climbed up his body a little and arched your legs open. You looked down at the cock now underneath you and then back up at Daryl.

“Come on, baby… Fuck me with that beautiful cock,” you begged, pushing your body up by your hands on the bed on each side of his head.

He growled pure dark lust in his eyes. He looked down and grabbed his cock with both hands, behind your ass. He glared you down with a smirk as he banged his hard cock up and down your ass repeatedly.

You leaned down and gave him a wet kiss, before leaning back up and looking needily into his eyes.

He growled. Tapping you again. His hands ran up and grabbed your hips, raising you further into the air. He aligned your pussy’s entrance with his cock, repositioning your ass in between his thighs, which held you up.

He looked up at you, his heart racing as he dropped you down. He used his left hand to control your hip and his right hand sat again at the base of his cock, aiming inside you. He slammed you on top of his cock and down it, fast and so deep.

“Oh, fuck!!” you cried out a little too loudly.

Good thing it was the middle of the day most people were out working.

You pushed your hands onto his chest and leaned forward. He dropped his legs to the mattress as you straddled his cock. You looked down at him with disbelief and you bobbed up and down his cock.

He was hitting your spot so fucking good already as he rocked his cock up and down into your pussy, which was so wet and ready for him.

You climbed up a little higher on him and pushed your forearms above his head, pushing your heaving breasts above his face. His hips sped up and his cock assaulted you even better and faster. His lips immediately sucked and nipped at your breasts as they came back and forth across his face.

“God, damn! Y/N! So, fucking sexy!” he cried out, his tough bravado starting to fail.

He hit into you harder and deeper, his hands coming to your ass and using it to hit into you deep and hard, slowing his pace to increase the pressure and pleasure.

“Oh, fuck!” you cried out, loving the way he hit into you.

The bed squeaked moved with every thrust he made. Your pussy recoiled immediately following his thrust, pushing his cock deep back inside you just for him. You felt his lips nipping at your breasts and you needed them on yours. You climbed slightly back until you were face to face with him again. He slowed his pace, which turned you on even more.

You smiled as you shakily leaned down to press your lips to his. You pushed your tongue into his mouth and passionately swirled it around his, moaning happily. You got lost you your kiss and your hips forgot to move. You danced your tongue slowly around his as you moaned and whimpered, massaging his hair lovingly.

Daryl’s hands came up and gently caressed your back with his fingertips, stopping his cock’s motion as he let you enjoy the moment.

Shivers exploded across your body as you felt his fingertips explore up and down your naked body.

There was something so sweet and intimate about the moment.

There was something so sweet and intimate about Daryl.

You had never experienced any man like him.

Kind. Attentive. Loving. Gorgeous.

You sighed happily and completely collapsed onto his body laying your arms straight up and pushing your tongue further into his mouth.

He moaned happily, his roaming hands coming back to your sides. He nudged his left knee in between your thighs and pivoted his body to the right, rolling you both over until you were on your back. He was kneeling in between your legs, his cock still deep inside you.

You scooted down, wrapping your legs around him and your heels into his lower back.

All the while your tongues never stopped dancing wildly with each other.

He re-positioned his knees under your thighs and slowly started hitting into you.

He pulled his lips off of yours and looked down into your eyes as he sped up with no warning and watched you fall apart so quickly. He hit into you rough and fast, remembered to hit your spot with every hit.

“Oh! Fuck!... Daryl!... Oh, yeah!... Just like that!” you whimpered loudly with every intensely fast hit.

He glared down at you as you looked up at him, a whimpering mess.

“Oh, yeah… You fucking love that cock, don’t ya?” he growled as he continued his fast pace, his cock and hips never letting up.

He was a fucking stallion with an amazing amount of stamina!

You nodded, rapidly.

“Oh… Fuck... Yeah…” you groaned, gritting your teeth as you felt yourself building.

“Yeah… You’re gonna cum good for me, aren’t ya?” he growled, glaring down into your eyes punishingly.

You nodded.

“Cuz you’re my good girl, right?” he growled again, pinning your body deep back into the bed and his cock past your hilt; he knew it.

“Oh, God! Yes!! I’m your good girl, Daryl! Fuck me so hard!” you cried out so close to the most intense orgasm yet from the man.

“That’s right… And my good girl cums for this cock, every time!” he growled, hitting his cock and hips into you harder than ever before.

It was the most intense pressure and pleasure you had ever felt as he fucked you harder than ever before. He sped right up again rubbing and crashing up and down your clit as fast as he could.

Your fingertips gripped his back and you rode him faster and faster until he hammered into you a few more rapid, deep times and you exploded for him.

“Oh! Fuck!! Yeah!” you cried out in surprised bliss as you hit your high.

Daryl grunted and sped up on your clit, causing you to buck up quickly a few more times, intensifying your climax.

“Holy shit! Daryl, Yes!” you cried out, convulsing around his cock as the waves of intense pleasure washed through you.

Daryl’s head dropped to the side of your neck and his whole body’s weight dropped on top of you, pushing his cock even further inside you than it had been. You were so wet after you came. Your pussy invited the deep intrusion. You groaned happily as the feel of his weight on you. He adjusted he knees to dig deeper under your ass before rocking his cock in and out of you again.

He chose a brisk pace. His lips brushed your ear as he grunted and groaned into it, immediately turning you on again. You gripped his sides and helped him rock your hips up and down.

His hips thrust into you deep and steady. He was able to fit his whole cock inside you after you came, increasing his pleasure.

“Oh, fuck, Y/N… I love fucking you…” he growled into your neck, kissing and biting it roughly.

He immediately started speeding up needing to find his release, he was so fucking close. You tightened your legs that were wrapped around him, trying to keep his cock as deep it would go, trying to help him.

“Fuck, yeah!” he whimpered into your ear as he let his cock lose inside you.

His hands gripped your hair tightly and he groaned and grunted into your ear, expelling his erratic hot breath in your ear. His chin stubble bumped and burned onto the side of your shoulder, creating such an amazing sensation throughout your body.

You moaned and whimpered loudly as he started to fuck you with wild abandon.

“Oh.. fuck… Yeah… Baby…” you whimpered in between hits, already feeling yourself climbing again.

Daryl felt your pussy pulsating again.

“Oh, fuck.. Y/N!” he pleaded, not believing you were going to cum for him again already.

He leaned his face back over yours and stared you down as he hit into you so fast and deep. Your eyes closed and you arched your pussy and clit up and down erratically going as fast as you could until you came so fucking hard again.

“Oh, GOD! Daryl!!” you cried out loudly.

“Oh, you fucking good girl! Jesus, fuck…” Daryl said to himself his cock hitting into you erratically as he shook you and the entire bed to a near vibrational state.

He hit into you watching you cum, fucking you even further and faster until he hit your still pulsating pussy and came like a rocket inside you.

“Fuck, Yeah!!” he growled loudly, rocking you deeply back into the bedsprings as thrust into you slowly, releasing his juice.

“Oh! Fuck! I love that pussy!” he groaned each word with another deep thrust, prolonging his high as long as he could.

You did the same, contracting your pussy onto that big cock as much as you could and rocking your clit harshly back up into him, your hips slow. Your eyes were closed and you were moaning to yourself, rocking your pussy up and down him slowly as you tried to remember every inch of this high he gave you.

Daryl looked down at you and pinned you into the bed, deep inside you.

You groaned in confused happiness. You opened your eyes and locked eyes with his.

He smiled and pulled his cock back to a comfortable distance inside you.

“Mmm. Mmm. Mmm!” he groaned to himself as he stared you down in disbelief.

You ran your hands down to his stomach, caressing up and down it. You dropped your legs and pushed your feet up to the mattress, propping your legs up on either side of his body.

You smiled and ran your hands up to his chest, caressing it as you looked up into his eyes, starting to catch your breath.

“I love the way you fuck me, Daryl,” you admitted, staring easily up into his eyes.

He smiled, shaking the hair from his eyes and nodding up to you.

“Fucking likewise,” he said, his eyes getting hard again.

You smirked at his willingness.

Your eyes turned sad for a second and you looked back up to him, continuing to rub his chest up and down.

“I know you will have to go away sometimes. I know that. But, please promise me that you’ll find your way back to me?” you asked, hating being that vulnerable.

Daryl nodded in understanding.

He pulled out of you and rolled to his side, patting the spot next to him. You cuddled into his body as he spooned your naked, vulnerable, body. He put his big, strong, arm around your stomach and pulled you protectively into him. He reached down to the ground, pivoting and twisting his body long enough to pull the covers from the floor next to him up and over you two.

You tucked the blanket under your arm and nestled further into him as he came back around and wrapped his arm around you again. His other arm on the pilled was propped up by his elbow, his head resting on his hands as he looked down at you, in this moment so in love with you.

You turned your body so that you were on your back and his looming body was staring over you. You looked up at him with love and aching in your eyes.

He brought his hand on your stomach up to caress the side of your face with it, caressing it softly with his fingertips.

He locked eyes with yours and spoke sincerely, something he was still learning how to do with you.

“I promise you, Y/N…” he said.

He leaned over to ghost your lips with his before continuing to talk.

His eyes searched yours to make sure you were understanding him.

“There’s nothin’ that could stop me on this earth from getting’ to you, nothin’,” he said, his eyes searching yours.

You smiled brightly and nodded.

He smiled back and closed his eyes pressing his lips back to yours for another long, slow, kiss. He leaned his lips back off you, a playful smile coming to his face.

“Unless I have to ride a horse,” he said, chuckling a few times in the back of his throat.

You laughed and brought your hand up to cup his face.

“I’ll teach you. I have lots to teach you, Dixon,” you said, leaning up and pulling his lips back to yours.

He groaned happily at your words. He was falling so fast for you, he just couldn’t help it. He opened your mouth and pushed his tongue back inside, grabbing your tongue for another sweet, slow dance.

You sighed happily and melted back into another kiss from the man you were increasingly smitten with.

You knew most likely, ‘Happily Ever After,’ was a myth. But, just this once? You decided it could be possible…


End file.
